Lo siento
by BexG
Summary: Oneshot amm... una noche antes de año nuevo?


Hola! que tal? de nuevo yo por aquí... tenia mucho de no publicar algo lo se... y créanme cuando digo que no es por gusto... últimamente los exámenes finales no se llevan muy bien conmigo hehehe... bueno pues aquí les dejo este pequeño fict... Ammm... si no les gusta el Nao/Nat no es muy recomendable que lo lean pero = y les agradara (**NO**, **NO e cambiado a Shizuru por Nao**... **nunca lo aria**...) además es **fin Shiz/Nat** ammm... mejor léanlo xD esta entretenido n__n y respecto a decisiones... ya se que tengo años (exagero xD) de no publicar, pero = y ya tengo tiempo libre y puedo continuar n_n, además traigo un proyectillo entre manos (no adelanto mucho pero = y se llama 'la eternidad en una noche'? haha no se... adivinan? díganme que les agradan las historias de vampiros y ese estilo xD) bueno en fin... espero les agrade este pequeño fict = y es muuy pronto para publicarlo pero... que mas da xD....

Oh! cierto... gracias a aquellos que se toman la molestia de leer y comentar en mis ficts!! =D

Saludos!

* * *

Desde donde estaba, la visión no podía ser más perfecta. Esa noche era más bella que la anterior y lo podía notar. Las estrellas brillaban apacibles en el cielo al tiempo en que la luna jugueteaba con su reflejo en la verde mirada de aquella que en aquel momento le admiraba. En aquel momento no había nada mejor que escuchar aquella conversación en donde el viento susurraba dulcemente palabras in entendibles a todo aquel quien le pasase inadvertido. Eran ya cerca de las once de la noche, justo a 'un par de minutos' para la última campanada, la llamada que hace un ciclo al concluir… al comenzar.

Sus manos se deslizaron por la barandilla, sintiendo, incluso a trabes de los guantes que cubrían sus delicadas manos, el frío del metal. El viento frío que antes jugueteaba con su pelo, ahora se encontraba tranquilo después de haber teñido de un suave rosado sus mejillas. Su cuerpo estaba presente mas su mente se encontraba en otro mundo, en uno lleno de recuerdos, en uno donde tristezas y alegrías se mezclaban sin remordimiento alguno, en uno donde, a cualquier parte que voltease, estaba ella...

Introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus vaqueros, tan solo buscando un poco más de calor. La música, las risas, las conversaciones y las canciones que, tal cual fuesen himnos de guerra eran entonadas con tanta fuerza, para ella eran tan solo susurros provenientes del interior, tan solo algo que se escapaba por las ventanas del lugar. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y levanto su rostro al cielo, "_Que bien se siente el viento frío en el rostro_" pensó.

En uno de sus bolsillos apretó una cajetilla de cigarros vacía que se encontró con su mano, la extrajo del bolsillo izquierdo delantero de sus vaqueros y regresando una vez más su vista la observo un momento. "Maldición…" dijo para si al percatarse del contenido de la pequeña caja antes llena de cigarrillos. Sacando la mano que aun ocupaba el lugar dentro de sus vaqueros extrajo un cigarrillo algo 'apaleado' del pequeño paquete que sostenía, y de mala gana lo tiro al suelo seguido del envoltorio.

Desde cuando hacia que fumaba? Se preguntaba. No lo podía recordar. Quizás desde la muerte de su madre? "_Ella estuvo en el funeral…_" aquel recuerdo cruzo su mente. Un féretro y una mano en su hombro que sin siquiera hablar le decían '_Aquí estoy_'. Cualquiera quien fuese la persona de quien provenían dichas declaraciones silenciosas le provocaban escalofríos, tanto 'buenos' como 'malos'. Si, podría ser… "_No es bueno fumar_" recordó haberle escuchado decir en una de las ocasiones donde le pillaba fumando "No es bueno fumar…" repitió en un susurro; quería creer en aquellas palabras, hacerlas entrar en su cabeza…

Introdujo de nueva cuenta sus manos a los bolsillos mas esta vez topándose con su movil. Lo sintió. Rozo suavemente sus teclas con las yemas de los dedos y deslizando con suma delicadeza, lo extrajo de su bolsillo tal cual estuviese fabricado de cristal.

En cuestión de segundos su rostro fue iluminado por la pequeña pantalla de su Movil. En aquel lugar no había más iluminación que la que las pequeñas decoraciones navideñas, las estrellas y la luna despedían. "_En seguida voy…_" releyó una vez mas en la pequeña pantalla del aparato después de haber presionado una serie de teclas. Suspiro. Era increíble como unas cuantas palabras podían hacerle temblar de aquella manera. Quizás el frío de la noche? Pensó. No. Aquello no tenía nada que ver ni con el hecho de que se encontrase en la azotea de la escuela, ni con el frío viento invernal, simplemente, era algo más…

"Aquí estoy…" dijo ella sin voltear al escuchar a quien subía las escaleras unos metros tras de si. La noche era fría pero perfecta; perfecta para aquellos quienes tenían la dicha de compartirla con alguien especial, dicha de la cual, quizás con suerte aquella noche gozaría. "Hace frío para estar aquí afuera no crees?" respondió aquella persona frotándose las manos mientras acortaba distancia entre ambas. "Algo…" mascullo la que se encontraba apoyada en la baranda. Sus manos estaban heladas, tanto o más como el tubo en el que se encontraba apoyada. "De nuevo fumando eh?" dijo la chica al haber contemplado el paquete de cigarrillos en el suelo "Te he dicho que no es bueno, ni para ti… ni para mi…" agrego con una sonrisa en labios al tiempo de recargarse en la barandilla.

Ambas chicas permanecieron en silencio, tan solo disfrutando de aquella vista, de la compañía. Desde arriba se podían ver un par de personas, entrando y saliendo de aquel edificio en el que se encontraban, jugando, riendo…

"Sabes…?" decidió romper el silencio que les rodeaba "… siempre he pensado en ti como…" se detuvo por un momento, analizando sus propias palabras "como…" repitió. Con una mano tomo la punta de su bufanda y comenzó a jugar con ella. Nerviosismo? Quizás… quizás no. Sabia que decir mas no sabia como.

Se mantuvo callada por un largo rato, tan solo observando a aquella que jugaba con su bufanda. _"… siempre he pensado en ti como…_" Como? Regreso su verde mirada al frente, observando así, el cielo. Esa luna que poco antes jugaba con su reflejo en…

"Caray…" musito la chica desviando su mirada al suelo, mas aun sosteniendo, con ambas manos, su bufanda. No había imaginado que aquel 'asunto' fuese tan complicado. Aquello era evidente. _"Puedes venir? Necesito hablar contigo…" _cruzo su mente de nueva cuenta aquel mensaje. Sabia de que se trataba aquello más no tenía valor suficiente para decir un '_Lo siento_'. Volteo a verle a los ojos, aquellos tan parecidos a los suyos… le sonrío. Se acerco a ella y acaricio su rostro. "Nao…" dijo entre sonrisas para después terminar con la distancia que aun les separaba y besarle…

"Y tu bufanda?" pregunto la chica mientras era abrazada por la cintura.

_Sus labios se despegaron lentamente dejando escuchar un leve suspiro por labios de ambas. Cerro los ojos y la trajo hacia si, abrazándola. Aquellos cuerpos se mantuvieron en esa posición por un par de minutos, estáticos. Tan solo respirando…  
Con una mano retiro la bufanda de su cuello mientras que la otra se encargaba de retirarle con delicadeza a ella. "Toma…" susurro al tiempo de colocar dicha prenda en la pelirroja. Sonrío. Le tomo de los hombros delicadamente y con suma sutileza, tal cual padre procura no hacer ruido al colocar los regalos bajo el árbol, le beso la frente. "Te quiero Neko-can…" pronuncio al alejarse del lugar…  
_

"La tiene alguien que la necesita… mas que tu…" dijo sonriendo para después besarle… mientras en el techo de la escuela una chica no hacia mas que pronunciar entre lagrimas de comprensión su nombre…

'_Natsuki…'_


End file.
